The New Guy In Town
by MissVampireVanilla
Summary: Yao Wang is a shy Chinese man who recently moved to the cold streets of Russia where he meats a charming, but mysterious man named Ivan. Studying together at the same school, they develop a relationship as friends... but it soon deepens. (Sorry summary sucks xD) Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

Hurrayy!

I've had this on my iPhone for a while, and decided to put it up here because everyone needs a bit of RoChu in their life~

Have you missed me? ;3

Been ages since I posted a story...

I'm sowwieee ):

Anyway, here you go!

* * *

**Prologue**

The day was bitter. Ice coated buildings and a harsh crispness bit into the air. The wind whipped painfully into warm blood causing hairs to raise on arms and teeth to chatter. What was left of skeletal leaves, tumbled on the tarmac, crunching under the feet of the running boy.

Running in the ice and snow was dangerous.

And this point was proven as the boy slipped and skidded into the strong arms of another man, who had a heavily accented voice resting in his throat, that was delicately covered with a cream scarf.

"Careful, you could have injured yourself. Are you alright?" The larger of the two asked.

The smaller was rather flustered and panting, out of breath slightly. His traditional Chinese silk attire glowed as the snow flakes caressed the fabric. The red material shone bright and bold against the pale grey of the larger man's coat.

"U-um... Y-yes.. I'm ok... Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going aru.."

The Chinese man's face was slightly pink, an adorable shade that spread high across the cheek bones that defined his face so well.

This country, with its snow and bitter temperatures, was new to the Chinese man. He didn't know what he was meant to do, how he was supposed to act... And it scared him. This Russian country was all new and rather intimidating.

"My name is Ivan. What's your name, little sunflower?" The large Russian asked gently.

"U-um... Yao.. Yao Wang. It's nice to m-meet you aru" He chattered out, shivering against Ivan's body.

The Russian breathed in Yao's scent and smiled lightly. "You look incredibly cold, Yao.." He whispered in his ear, before stepping back and fiddling with the zips, buttons and fasteners on his coat.

Wrapping the item around him, he then pulled him back into the embrace.

"W-wha-? Um.. Thank you for lending me you coat, Ivan, but won't you get cold aru?" Yao breathed into the chest of the well built Russian man, holding him tightly in an embrace.

"Oh I'm used to the cold, and the school isn't that far away..."

Not far away, huh? Yao was stuttering and struggling to stay calm around the Russian man. He was muscular and had a VERY cute face.

"Uh... Does that mean you will walk with me and show me the way aru?" He gasped out as a cold wind whipped at them, he was now exceptionally grateful for the coat that Ivan had generously leant him.

"Of course, little sun flower. Stay close to keep warm"

The pink across Yao's cheeks darkened as he snuggled into Ivan's side, clinging to him as they began to walk down the white road towards the school where they would both study.

* * *

Yay! Short, sweet prologue to introduce the story!

Reviews would be wonderful 3

Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the next chapter guys! It is just a short one.. I was under pressure to put this up, even though I was under the impression that no one even read my fanfictions and that they suck and no one cares... I have written a lot of this, but I have been far too busy to type it all up. So this has been typed up because Dylan begged me to.

I will hopefully upload some more soon!

* * *

The ticking of the clock hands echoed around the room making Yao's head throb precariously. He glanced sideways and was instantly greeted by the soft violet eyes of his newly made Russian friend. Yao snapped his head back towards his work, a dark blush forming across his cheeks. What the hell was wrong with him? Getting flustered over a guy!

_Come on Yao, focus on the maths!_

_3x - 2y = -1_

_2x + y = 11_

These simultaneous equations were making no sense to Yao at all. Glancing sideways again, Yao noticed that Ivan had finished and got al his answers right. He thought for a while, biting his lip: The little Chinese teen had an idea.

A sharp ringing made Yao jump as the other students began to pack up their things. He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to focus before he felt the familiar warmth of Ivan's large hand on his shoulder. "That was so hard! I wish there was someone who could help me understand it more... The teacher didn't help aru!" He stated indirectly. Thinking up more ways to express how difficult the questions were. His eyes flicked up to Ivan mischievously.

"Yao, you didn't do very much. If you would like, you could come back to my house and I could go through it with you?" Ivan suggested warmly.

His... house? Okay.. He wasn't expecting that. He was only trying to come up with a way to spend some time with him. He was expecting them to stay after school and spend time together in the library. He was surprised that Ivan was so bold as to suggest going to his house straight away. He assumed he would have to suggest something himself when the Russian did not catch on. Yao didn't think it was humanely possible to go more pink than he already was, however it was now apparent that it was.

"I-U uh... Yes okay. Simultaneous equations are very difficult aru..." He had planned something similar to this in his head, however expected this to take much longer... and he did not expect to get so flustered by Ivan't invitation.

They stood next to each other as everyone gathered up their things, the Russian helping his foreign friend to pack his books away as most of the other students were filing out of the room in silence, before erupting into a blast of noise on the other side of the door. When Yao's things had been placed inside his bag, he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder, cringing at the weight that had been added. It was near-empty this morning, and Yao was sure that the difference in weight would bruise his delicate shoulders.

Ivan eyed the smaller man, watching his eyebrows fold into each other as he swung his bag over his shoulder. In response to this, he shrugged off his coat and held it out towards him. "I'll trade?"

Yao looked at the Russian, holding out both hands expectantly, his large coat in one, nothing in the other. "Pardon aru?" He asked in confusion.

"My coat for your bag. It looks heavy. The prettiest sunflowers are not the ones drooping." He smiled softly as Yao turned around so Ivan could help him with the large coat. Ivan's pale cheeks were lightly dusted with a subtly pink plush: Yao was incredibly cute.

* * *

Thankyou for reading ^^ I am sorry for the really long wait, if you were actually interested! Feel free to review or whatever... I'll be going now xD Night!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello! I have got a long chapter for you today! I'm very sorry about the late updates... I haven't been writing, but I am focusing more on it now as I am on holiday :D I shall try and update more regularly, at least once every 2 weeks. I hope this is accurate enough.. I don't remember everything about China's siblings so I had to look up their names and such. If my stuff is wrong, blame google xD Thankyou!

* * *

Chapter 2

The weather was bitter, icy winds whipping into the small Chinese teen, obviously feeling so far from home. He hugged his borrowed coat around him, grateful for the warmth it brought. He focused on his footing, delicately placing one foot in front of the other, balancing in the snow. Ivan smirked as his stolen glances sideways at his newly-made friend went unnoticed. His eyes glinted with desire, masked well with other things such as kindness and concern.

"Yao, hold on to my arm lest you fall," The Russian breathed, hooking his thumb into a loop in his trousers and angling his elbow outwards for Yao to latch on to. He felt the familiar warmth of Yao's arm wrap around his own, his head pressed close to his shoulder. He squeezed his arm reassuringly as he sensed his nervousness. "My house is very near, I can only hope my sister is not home yet." Ivan bit his lip, worry looking alien against his face. A large and tough guy such as him, should never have an expression of fright.

"You have a sister aru?" Yao queried, glancing up at the Russian. Ivan suddenly looked uncomfortable, averting his gaze. _Anywhere but Yao, _the Russian thought to himself as he stared off towards a sunflower field, finding a small comfort in the tall, brawny plants.

"Ah, yes. I have two of them," he coughed, willing Yao to change the subject. When Yao simply said nothing, waiting for Ivan to tell him about his siblings, he sighed in defeat. "My older sister, Katyusha, is very sweet and kind. She helped raise me, and she is very dear to me." He smiled fondly. "I think you would like her." He paused. "It always worries me as she is always in a state of crisis and is very poor and she is compelled to apologize for everything. If you do meet her, please do not make her feel at fault for anything as I know it will haunt her."

Yao listened intently, observing the taller boy as he spoke of one of his sisters, noting how much he cares for her. "And the other sister aru?" He enquired shyly, a feeling of 'prying' being all too present.

Ivan sighed and his steps momentarily faulted. He rubbed his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. "She..." He tried to form words into sentences in his head without insulting his younger sister or admitting to any weakness he may have concerning her. Giving up trying to mask her description he decided he could trust Yao, something he very rarely did – in fact, never. "My younger sister, Natalia, is... somewhat compulsive." He sighed and chewed on his lip even more.

"It's okay, you can tell me aru," Yao urged, squeezing the Russian's arm soothingly.

"Natalia is obsessed with me." He stated, eyebrows pulled forward, mouth sculpted into a frown. "She stalks me, to some extent. For some reason, I am the focus of her... unwanted... affection; the victim of her attention." He swallowed thickly. "She is determined, to one day marry me. She has a harsh and intimidating demeanour, and usually very quickly frightens my friends away." He smiled sadly at Yao. "Will you leave me too, because of her?"

Yao's eyes washed over Ivan's, sympathy radiating off him. "No, I will not allow her to scare me away aru. I like you too much aru!" Yao had to catch himself and force himself to shut up, a blush forming across his face.

Ivan's eyes brightened. "I like you too! I have never had many friends, but by last friend, Toris, was despised by Natalia because he had... something of a _crush_ on her." He spat the word, unable to understand why one might have affections for the person who stalked him, even though he did love his sister. "The thing about Natalia, is she does not like the idea of anyone else being around me, and tries to remain by my side as much as possible as to threaten those who come near." Ivan's face remained in a frown.

Yao listened to him, nodding and humming where appropriate. "It's nice that she is so... um... affectionate, even if she is a bit creepy aru.." He tried a timid smile, unsure of what to say.

Ivan laughed, his lips stretching into a, slightly scary, but nonetheless beautiful grin. Yao decided he liked Ivan's laugher, and vowed to try and get him to smile more.

"Do you have any siblings?" The Russian asked, pulling Yao from his thoughts.

Yao ducked his head, unwilling to think about his brother. Ivan stopped walking and turned to face him, putting a hand on his cheek and stroking along his cheekbones. Then, realising the intimate gesture may not be wholly accepted by his foreign friend, he quickly dropped his hand. "It's okay, you can trust me, Yao. It can't be that bad, and if it is, then I am here for you." Ivan breathed comfortingly.

Yao blushed with the contact of Ivan's hand on his face, his fingertips tracing the contours of his cheekbones. He almost whined when he withdrew his hand. –Almost. He considered for a moment, deciding he liked Ivan well enough and wanted to become closer with him. Naturally this had to go both ways, and as Ivan had told him about his siblings, including the troublesome and fearsome Natalia, he figured he should confide in him about his own siblings.

"I have a few. I have two sisters, and four brothers. Five brothers if you count my half-brother too aru. I'm not that close with most of them though aru... Mei is kind of nervous around people, but very stubborn aru. I helped raise her, but she thinks of me as some sort of teacher aru." Yao frowned slightly, not liking the thought of perhaps being taken advantage of. "Lien is very pretty. She is very headstrong, but is very shy when it comes to her looks aru. She is apprehensive around large groups, but is very skilful, despite the fact she never smiles aru." Yao chuckled, making Ivan smile. Ivan patted Yao, urging him to continue as they started walking again.

"What about your brothers?" Ivan pressed.

"Im Yong Soo is my youngest brother. He is very strange, targeting his affections for us in weird ways aru. He's far too free spirited and wild, and it is very rare to see him in a serious sort of mood aru. He likes video games, the internet, and drama. As wild as he is, though, he _is_ able to speak politely to the elders aru." Ivan smiled, comforted by Yao's wild siblings.

"Perhaps having a crazy sibling is customary!" The Russian interjected, cracking a smile.

Yao grinned. "Kasem is very polite and formal and treasures his friends and family. He likes cooking spicy food, which I cannot eat aru. He's fun-loving and carefree and I consider him probably my favourite brother. Kaoru is my half brother. He is very collected, and emotionless aru. But I don't like him because he is very blunt and regularly insults me aru." Yao sulked, making Ivan smile once more. Yes, he did indeed like Ivan's smile.

Yao obviously was no longer concentrating as he stumbled and slipped in the ice, Ivan only just managing to stop him plummeting onto the snowy ground. He pulled him back up to a standing position and helped brush him off, sneakily using this as an excuse to grope his rear.

Yao squeaked as he was brushed off, feeling the contact on his behind. His face reddened as he smiled apologetically. "I-I'm sorry aru. I w-wasn't concentrating aru," he stammered.

Ivan laughed, "It is alright, little sunflower." He smiled affectionately. "We are nearly here." He pointed across the road at a house that stood on the end. The house was a large single story home, with a high tiled roof, with a small attic window facing the road. The door was large and heavy, naturally serving its purpose.

Ivan took Yao's hand and pulled him up towards the house and unlocked the door. He swung it open and drew the Chinese teen inside. Ivan leant on the wall as he removed his shoes, proceeding to help Yao with his and undo the fastenings of the coat he had lent him. Yao shrugged the coat off and shyly thanked him for lending it to him.

Ivan led him through the house into what appeared to be a living room. There was a medium sized sofa planted against one wall, with a small television in front of it. There was a cabinet on the farthest wall, a large arm chair accompanying it. Yao glanced around the room taking in the Russian rugs that hugged the floor, the simple patterns on the furniture and the picture frames that hung decoratively on the walls.

On the sofa was a large breasted woman, with short, light hair and blue eyes. She huffed and put her head in her hands to muffle her sobs. Ivan rushed forwards and pulled his sister into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. Yao watched carefully at the exchange occurring before him, quickly deciding that this was Katyusha, Ivan's dearest sister.

"I'm so sorry," she wept. "I can't afford to buy you a birthday present." Ivan held her tightly as sobs wracked her body. I was currently late in the month of December, School had just resumed after Christmas and Ivan's birthday was drawing near. It was in a few days in fact.

"When is your birthday, Ivan aru?" Yao asked timidly, peering up at the Russian through a blush.

Ivan turned, still patting Katyusha, and smiled at Yao. "It is the 30th of this month, but please do not feel obliged to purchase me a gift." Katyusha continued to cry, blubbing out apologies.

Yao smiled. "I have an idea. If you do not want a gift, and your sister cannot buy one for you, we could have a small party with some of your friends aru."

Instantly, Katyusha ceased crying and stood up straight, her breasts bouncing enthusiastically. "That is a brilliant idea! I must go and make some plans!" Before she had managed to disappear from the room, Ivan gripped her arm.

"Wait, sister. I would like to introduce you to my new friend. This is Yao Wang. He is a new student at my school." He smiled warmly at his sister, then at Yao who stood blushing in the doorway.

"It's nice to meet you aru," he whispered shyly, looking up at the girl.

"Oh it is lovely to meet you, Yao! I am Katyusha." She surged forward and pulled him into a hug, Yao squeaking as his head was engulfed by those large breasts. He breathed in her scent, it was warm and musky and very friendly. Yao was kind of jealous that Ivan had such a kind and loving sister. "Now I must go, it was wonderful to meet you!" She sang before bouncing off. "Oh and Natalia isn't in!" She yelled behind her.

Yao watched the relief swarm over Ivan as he learned his sister was not home. Ivan turned toward Yao once more and held out his hand.

"Will you accompany me to my room so I may help you study?"

Yao blushed and linked his fingers through the waiting ones as they disappeared down the hall.

* * *

**AN: **Thankyou for reading! Reviews would be appreciated, and like I said, I will try and update more frequently. Sorry for the wait!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **I did originally want to post this yesterday, but I was experiencing a lot of Internet problems. So I couldn't. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hurray for an almost-on-time-update! Did I even specify a day of the week to update this one? Hmm... Let's just say I will update every weekend XD

* * *

Yao linked his fingers through Ivan's, blushing slightly as he did so. Ivan led him through the house to a small set of stairs leading into the roof.

"I have the attic room." Ivan explained. "It is very peaceful up there. That is why I prefer it." He smiled and let go of Yao's hand, nudging him in front, letting him go first. Yao climbed the steep wooden stairs to the attic, gripping the rail, using it to pull himself up. Yao was a rather short boy, so the stairs were a lot higher for him, however with the rail to his left, and Ivan behind him, he felt safe, without fear of falling.

He twisted the brass door knob, pushing the door opening and stepping inside and slightly to the right, allowing Ivan to emerge and make his way around the room depositing some of his stuff. The Russian placed his school bag on his bed and pulled out all of his books, neatly placing them in his storage units that he evidently used to keep his school work organised. He kept his Maths book out and put it on the desk that sat neatly in the corner.

As Ivan sorted his things out, Yao gazed around his room. He had a simple chest of drawers, a double bed, a bedside table with an old fashioned alarm clock – the kind with the brass bells. Yao smiled, admiring the soft red rug that lay in the middle of the carpet, and the curtains that matched. His bedding was white, his pillow had his name embroidered on it in the same red thread. Katyusha was genuinely lovely, making such simple things personalised... It made it very homey.

Ivan looked up after tidying away his things and noticed Yao's happy smile as he admired his bedroom. "Um, it is not much, Yao.." Ivan trailed off, slightly embarrassed by his lack of things.

"No, Ivan, I like it. It's really nice aru!" Yao grinned directly at Ivan this time, making him blush ever so slightly.

Ivan had to force his gaze away from Yao in order to get back to the task at hand. "Um, where would you like to study? At the desk or on the floor?" He asked, feeling slightly awkward as he was never very good socially and was unsure of how to proceed.

Yao reddened as Ivan questioned him, trying to avoid his violet eyes. "U-um... The f-floor aru. You only have one chair." Yes. That was perfectly justifiable, wasn't it? Yao's cheeks were flushed as he kneeled down onto the floor, and was soon accompanied by Ivan's large frame. Ivan lay down beside him, stretched out on his front, pushing his maths things out in front of him. He even grabbed a calculator, in case Yao needed it.

Yao lay down also, following Ivan's lead. He pulled his school bag across the floor and dug his maths book out and a pencil.

Ivan breathed a heavy sigh, making Yao look up at him.

"I have a confession," he started. When Yao said nothing, he continued. "I, uh, I invited you round because I wanted to spend time with you, not because I wanted to assist you with your school work."

Yao turned on his side to get a better look at Ivan. "Because you want to become friends with me aru?" He enquired.

Ivan hesitated, unwilling to open himself up to any form of weakness, however looking at Yao, he decided he wanted it. "Yes," he whispered and looked over at the Chinese teen.

Yao smiled sweetly, a smile he had not given Ivan yet. "Then that is good, aru. I want to be friends too!" Yao giggled, making Ivan laugh too. "Although I could really use some help with these equations!" Yao blushed and looked back at the floor towards his maths book. He pulled it to him and opened it to the first page where he had a few questions written out.

Ivan smiled, and shifted slightly closer to Yao, hoping he wouldn't notice. He reached out his pencil and began to point to the numbers and the letters, explaining each one and how you use them to find the value of and .

"Oh... I think I get it aru." Yao murmured his way through an equation, looking to Ivan for support and reassurance as he attempted one on his own.

"So that means ... and ?" He scribbled them down with his pencil and looked to Ivan for the correct answer.

Ivan beamed down at him, truly pleased that he had achieved the correct answer on his own. "Yes, that is right!" He smiled. Ivan and Yao made their way through the last questions in a short time and sat up happily when they were finished.

"Thank you, Ivan aru!" Yao beamed, then immediately withdrew his gaze and settled it on the floor, his cheeks turning pink.

"You are very welcome," He smiled, subconsciously leaning closer to his Chinese friend. "Yao," he breathed. Yao pulled his gaze from the floor up to Ivan's eyes, them widening as he saw the Russian's face within a centimetre away from his. His cheeks went an even redder shade as his ability to speak was rendered useless.

Ivan's lips touched his in a sweet, chaste kiss, so soft and delicate. His eyes fluttered shut as the Russian's mouth brushed his, his cheeks definitely on fire now. Ivan's lids closed over his violet eyes, his cheeks dusted with a light blush. He reached his hand up to cup the smaller man's cheek, stroking his thumb along the contours of his cheek bones. With his other hand, he pulled them both up to a sitting position. Yao placed a hand on the floor to the side of him for support, dizzy with such a sweet kiss.

Ivan sensed no resistance from his friend, so moved his other hand to play with his hair, stroking the pony-tail that hung round the side of his shoulder. He pressed his lips slightly firmer to his, running his tongue along Yao's bottom lip. Yao almost moaned, then realised what was happening. He pulled back and scooted away from the Russian, shoving himself a good 2 metres away from him.

"W-What the hell was t-that aru?!" He demanded, stuttering his way through embarrassment, reaching his fingers up to touch his lips. His cheeks were bright red and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, Yao... I... I like you." Ivan stated, staring directly at him. "Do you not like me?"

Yao went even redder, yes it was apparently possible. He hesitated, "Y-No, no, of course not!" He put his sleeve over his face and averted his gaze, struggling to actually process his thoughts.

"Look at me and say that." Ivan demanded, menace entering his voice, a scowl settling on his face.

Yao jumped and shuffled slightly towards the wall, away from Ivan. He felt his eyes well up with tears, using his sleeve from his silk attire to rub them away vigorously. Ivan stood up and crossed the gap in two strides, reaching down and pulling the small teen into his arms, folding him into a warm embrace. Yao sobbed into the Russian's neck, blubbing a few incoherent phrases.

Ivan pulled him off him and held him at arms' length, watching him as he hung his head. "Look me in the eye and tell me you do not like me," He whispered again, but softly this time as not to scare him.

"I..." he sniffed. "I can't." Yao then pulled and struggled against Ivan's grip, naturally failing and just settling for refusing to look at him.

"Yao..." Ivan breathed soothingly as he pulled him into another hug and rubbed his back slowly. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

A minute of silence passed, Ivan still stroking his hand up and down Yao's back, petting calming circles.

"Yao?"

Silence.

"Please, Yao," the Russian whispered.

Yao shifted slightly, looking up at his friend through watery eyes. "I'm sorry aru.." He whispered. He leaned forward and tiptoed up - in the direction of the Russian's mouth. He wasn't tall enough to reach him completely, so he reached a hand into his silvery locks and pulled him down to cover the distance. Their lips met in a soft exchange, pressing together gently. Ivan traced his fingertips down Yao's cheek and let them settle on his chin, tipping his head up slightly.

He pressed harder slightly, gently tracing Yao's lip with his tongue, seeking entrance. Yao opened his mouth slightly, reaching out tentatively with his tongue to be greeted by Ivan's. Ivan deepened the kiss, caressing the underside of Yao's tongue as it roamed inside his mouth. He traced along the roof of his mouth, mentally documenting the size and shape of it, and where made him moan into the kiss slightly.

There was no battle for dominance, this wasn't a hungry kiss; it was sweet, slow and explorative. Just the unhurried mingling of two mouths in their own loving embrace.

The kiss ended far too soon, but they withdrew softly, panting slightly, looking up at each other.

"Well this was not how I expected the night to unfold aru.." Yao breathed, biting his lip and blushing slightly.

"I know. I've become a tutor and obtained a boyfriend within the same hour," he laughed with satisfaction.

Yao's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. "B-boyfriend?" He squeaked, blinking rapidly.

Ivan laughed, _oh how Yao loved that sound! _"Yes. Well, uh I'd like you to be. Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, suddenly quite shy.

Yao blushed more and gazed down at the floor, biting his lip. He considered. "Yes, I will aru." He looked up and smiled shyly, Ivan grinning back at him.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading, reviews would be appreciated! I shall update this next weekend :D


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hello guys! I am aware that this is a bit late, but my European road trip took a significant amount of time more than I had expected. I had expected to arrive at my destination early on Sunday morning, but I did not arrive until almost midnight. BUT! In some countries it is still the weekend, so it is not that late ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Ivan unfolded his large fame and stuff, turning and reaching down to pull the little Chinese teen up with him. Without letting go of his hand, Ivan walked towards his bedroom door, Yao padding shyly behind him. Nervously he came to a stop at the top of the steep stairs and pulled his hand free of the Russian's, and turned to grip the rail with both hands, tentatively hopping down each step.

Ivan turned as his hand was released, observing Yao in his efforts to descend his steep stairs. The large Russian let loose a chuckle at the sight, Yao's head springing up and flushing crimson. He ducked his head in embarrassment and hopped down another.

"It's not my fault your stairs are too steep aru," he complained, still not looking up at his new boyfriend.

Ivan saw this as an opportunity, and he reached forward towards Yao and leaned into his ear. Even with Yao a step above him, Ivan was still taller. He placed one hand on his hip and the other on the small of his back. "I can carry you if you want, Yao" he breathed, sliding a hand down to pinch his ass.

"Aiyah! Ivan, don't do that!" Yao squeaked and slapped Ivan's hands away, his face reddening more. He looked away again, biting his lip. "O-okay aru." He reluctantly agreed, half relieved that he would not need to manoeuvre himself down the steep stairs, half mortified at the thought of needing to be carried. But, he tried to view it as a romantic gesture on Ivan's behalf.

Ivan's smile brightened at this and he leaned back in towards Yao, slipping one hand around his waist, and then another under his legs, hoisting him up into the air. "Hold on tight," Ivan whispered. Yao was blushing furiously. He did not think he had ever blushed so much in all his life. Reaching his short arms up, he hooked them around Ivan's neck and rested his head on his shoulder, nuzzling the skin there that was usually obscured by a scarf.

Ivan strode easily down the stairs and moved straight into the kitchen, gently plopping Yao down on a seat there. Yao folded his hands in his lap as he looked up expectantly at Ivan, the Russian stroking a hand through Yao's hair. Ivan turned and pulled open the fridge, rummaging around for a short while before stiffening at a third presence in the room.

Yao turned his blushing head towards the door way only to be met by a harsh stare from cruel blue eyes. The petite girl in the door way wore a bow in her pale brown hair that fell around her shoulders. Her blue dress hugged her stomach then puffed outwards slightly to her knees. She skipped over to her brother and snaked an arm around his waist possessively.

This was evidently Natalia.

"Dearest brother, what have you brought home this time?" She shot with a glare.

* * *

**AN: **I appologise for this being a short chapter. I left my laptop at home in England, so I had to write this from scratch! (I'm an idiot) but there wasn't much to it in the first place. I was going to write more, but I am incredibly tired. So, instead of writing more and updating later in the week, I figured I would write SOMETHING and give it to you now. Reviews would be appreciated. I'd also just like to thank Candybook for the detailed and flattering reviews! You were the one that actually spurred me into continuing this fic, so thankyou for all of the support. Thankyou to everyone else as well! I really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: **I'm really sorry for the late update guys! I was party planning on Saturday, hosting a party on Sunday then on Monday we were driving down to Turkey for a holiday, but there was trouble at the border. That sucked. They wouldn't let us through because our two dogs had not been inspected by a Turkish doctor, but the Turkish vet there, refused to look at them and was really rude to us and make my step mother cry! they have EU passports and turkey is not in the EU :( so after spending 7 hours at the Turkish border, I was delighted to be back home again. Hopefully this longer chapter will make up for the 3 day delay! I really need to get better at working to a deadline...

* * *

Ivan tried to step away from his sister, stiffening in her grip. Natalia turned her head to send a cruel glare at Yao, who simply went from looking slightly shocked and scared to completely pissed off. Yao smirked, conjuring a stealthy plan in his head - a plan that would no doubt make Natalia despise and hate him. Yao stood up from his seat and stepped over to his boyfriend, making sure his ass swayed with more sass than usual. He put a hand on Ivan's arm and looked up at him mischievously, cleverly disguising the expression with innocence instead of 'hell-yeah-this-could-be-fun'.

"Ivan, darling. Why not introduce me to your sister aru?" Yao purred into the Russian's side, making the scene slightly more sexual than it probably should have been.

Ivan stuttered, literally speechless as he stared at his boyfriend. After he felt a squeeze on his forearm, he blinked rapidly and looked between the two other people in the room. "Y-yes, of course," he started, putting an arm around Yao. "This is my-" he paused, conscious of how his introduction would affect Natalia's hatred for Yao. He quickly decided that it would not make much of a difference as it had not with his last friend he brought over, a shy Lithuanian named Toris. "This is my boyfriend, Yao." He stated simply and squeezed Yao's shoulder affectionately, just a light squeeze as Yao looked more fragile than he probably was - but Ivan didn't want to take any chances and hurt him.

Natalia stared at the display and blinked in disbelief. A few awkward seconds passed with Natalia gaping at the two, eyes flicking between them. She spluttered slightly and her shoulders began to shake. Ivan looked down at Yao, and Yao up at him, both seeking some kind of comfort from each other as the Russian's sister was a little scary - even by Ivan's standards. Ivan looked back over at Natalia, eyes nervous but laced with concern. His eyebrows pulled together combined with a frown as he debated saying anything. The light brown hair swished around her face as she doubled over, clutching her stomach releasing loud hiccupping laughs of bitter humour.

After managing to collect herself, to some extent, she stood up straight and wiped a tear from her eye. "Dearest brother, do not be so silly! You cannot possibly have a boyfriend!" She said with a sneer. "You only have eyes for me, brother." She said hypnotically; Yao gaped at her whereas Ivan's resistance to the trance allowed him to sigh and turn away, pulling Yao with him.

"Brother!" Natalia called. Ivan turned, his face showing signs of annoyance and fatigue. "I love you." She stated, narrowing her eyes slightly and turning to glare at Yao.

"Thank you, sister. As you are my sister, I, of course, love you too." Ivan said carefully before turning once more.

Natalia was soon up behind him, wrapping a hand around his arm and halting his retreat. She pulled him around to face her once more and stepped up on to her tip-toes and crashed her mouth to his. Ivan grunted and tried to push her off, but she just wrapped her arms around his shoulder and held him more firmly.

Yao watched the display in disgust and walked around behind the Russian's sister. Reaching up with his delicate hands, he grasped hold of her silky hair and yanked. Natalia screamed out in pain at her hair being yanked so forcefully. Yao glared at her, suddenly appearing much stronger than he had before.

"Don't you dare kiss my boyfriend aru." He growled before grabbing Ivan's hand and pulling him away, back in the direction of his bedroom.

* * *

When seated back in the safety of Ivan's bedroom, Ivan spoke up - for the first time in a while, Yao realised. "You defended me." He stated, frowning at the floor, yet his cheeks were dusted slightly with pink.

Yao looked up at the interruption of silence and stared at Ivan who soon looked up to face him. "Well of course I did. She was kissing my boyfriend aru." He grumbled looking back down at the floor, embarrassed of the jealousy he had felt upon witnessing the event.

Ivan smiled, admiring Yao's adorable face and his shyness. No one had ever defended him against Natalia before, except perhaps Katyusha on occasion... But even his older sister could not control his obsessive younger one most of the time. He was actually rather surprised that she had backed down when Yao demanded it.

_Demanded_. He decided that he liked that word. Yao _demanding _something was... sexy. He also loved the face he was uncovering small bits of information about Yao as he spent more time with him. He was interesting, and fresh and so-

"You're so beautiful." Ivan's eyes widened as he realised he had said that out loud, blushing as Yao giggled at Ivan thoughts he had spoken into the air.

"Um- Thank you aru." He stuttered, cheeks flaming. His anger at Ivan's sister was quickly fading, he found Ivan's company to be very relaxing despite the scary demeanour he possessed. He already knew that most people at school were afraid of him, but he was truly adorable and kind and he thought everyone was stupid for not giving him a chance.

Yao decided he wanted to remove the evidence of Natalia kissing his boyfriend - _his boyfriend. _Yes, that sounded nice. Yao blushed again as he carefully rearranged himself and crawled over to where Ivan was on the other side of the room. Ivan had his back against the bed, and his legs sprawled out in front of him, hands placed in his lap. Yao knelt next to him, sitting on his heels to try and equalise the height difference. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to Ivan's, closing his eyes and smiling slightly.

Ivan was slightly shocked by Yao's advance but he welcomed it happily. He loved the surprise of the move.

Ivan reached his hand up to cup Yao's delicate face, stroking the cheek beneath his fingers. With his other hand he began to stroke Yao's hip, earning a muffled moan. He angled his head so he could kiss Yao more deeply and passionately, pressing his tongue against the Chinese teen's lower lip, caressing it.

Ivan broke the kiss out of surprise when Yao crawled closer and moved to sit on top of him, straddling his lap. Now they were about the same height. Ivan's facial expression made Yao laugh, the smile lighting up his face.

"What? I'm more comfortable this way aru."

Ivan laughed then moved to reconnect their lips, placing his hands on Yao's hips pulling him in closer, evidently not liking the space between them.

* * *

The clock ticking in the living room showed it was almost 8pm, and that Yao would be getting picked up in the next few minutes. He sat down on the sofa next to Ivan to wait, leaning into his side and breathing in his scent.

"I had fun tonight aru." Yao smiled up at Ivan, blushing slightly. Ivan smiled back and agreed, leaning down to place an affectionate kiss on the top of his head.

The quiet moment was interrupted by a sweet voice calling him. "Ivan? Can you please come and help me for a second?" Katyusha's voice echoed down the hall.

"Yes, sister." Ivan called back fondly, turning to squeeze Yao's shoulder before disappearing.

The atmosphere in the room grew darker as the lean figure of Natalia plonked down next to him. Yao raised an eyebrow at her as she turned to lay her head in his lap. He sat rigid, unsure of what to do.

"You hurt me today." She stated bitterly, playing with her hair.

"Yes, I am sorry aru. But you were kissing my boyfriend." He said plainly, shifting uncomfortably at the weight of her head in his lap.

"I'm make you a deal." She began devilishly. "If I sleep with him first, he is mine."

Yao choked at the sound of her proposal, staring at her eyes-wide. "What? That is crazy aru!" He declared.

"IF-" She cut him off. "- I sleep with him first, you fuck off and stay the hell away from him." She sneered, a sly glint in her blue eyes.

"Why would he consent to sleep with you aru?" Yao asked with a victorious stare, confident that the bet was ridiculous because Ivan would not want to sleep with his sister.

"Oh..." she narrowed her eyes. "I never said he would have to consent."

* * *

**AN: **Again, I'm sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless! Reviews and feedback would be very much appreciated, and thank you again for all the ones I received previously! I will make sure to update this next weekend on time!


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for the late update! It was actually ready on time this time, but there was a storm in my village and it knocked my internet out! And then we went to the capital city or a few days to see a concert... So I'm sorry xD It's not my fault! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter ^^

* * *

Yao leaned against his kitchen counter, biting his lip as he stood there in thought. He tapped out a rhythm on the counter top with his delicate fingers as he replayed that night's events in his head. His eyes remained fixed on the food that was sizzling on the stove in front of him, his face hung in a frown. Yao was very good at cooking, it was one of the few things he actually took pride in and enjoyed.

Yao shifted slightly and sighed, his eyes still locked on the food cooking, although evidently not seeing their focus. The food continued to crackle and spit on the stove, emitting a thick waft of smoke that quickly dispersed itself around the room.

"Ah! Yao, you must pay more attention towards your cooking!" A slim, dark haired man sweeped gracefully into the room, moving the pans and managing the equipment expertly. The dark haired man removed the pans and disposed of the smouldering contents quickly, before moving to the Window to clear the air of smoke. When he saw Yao had not Moved or acknowledged his presence, he turned to look directly at him.

"Yao, this is very unlike you. what is wrong?" He inquired, earning the attention of the small Chinese teen. Yao looked up into the chocolate eyes of the other man that Were filled with genuine concern.

"Leave me alone aru." he glared, turning in one quick movement and heading towards the door. Before he Could grasp the handle, he felt a calming hand on his shoulder, turning him.

"Please, Yao. ' Want you co to feel you can Come to me. I am your brother- I know we haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but you can trust me ." He spoke tentatively, choosing his Words carefully as if he knew certain ones would upset the teen. Yao Considered this and looked at the ground.

"You betrayed me," he whispered, trying to convince himself that he did not want any support from his brother.

Yao's brother held back a small sigh and left the room, leaving Yao staring at the space he had been in, feeling lost. soon after, he returned holding a cup and a stuffed bear. He handed Yao a up of the hot Japanese tea that he didn't Want to admit he enjoyed so much, and handed him the bear too.

"Panda!" Yao's eyes lit up as me took the stuffed toy and hugged it close to him. They sat down next to each other on the floor, Yao curled up clinging onto his Panda and sipping his tea, and his brother a short distance away, gracefully folded down on his knees.

"Would you like to talk about What is upsetting you? " He asked soothingly, folding his hands in his lap.

Yao sniffed and stared down into his cup. After a few moments of silence passed, he looked up at his brother. "Kiku, how did you feel when Arthur said he was going to get Alfred before you?" He asked.

Kiku Was taken aback by this question and he stared at his brother in shock. He hesitated and bit his lip. Yao watched his brother very closely. - he was usually very composed and collected.

"I - I was very upset. Arthur-san said he had a better chance with Alfred-senpai because they grew up together."

"Did you give up? What happened?" Yao asked.

"Uhm, yes. I stopped spending time with Alfred-senpai because I thought he would be happier with Arthur-san."

"Then?"

"Alfred-senpai did not like not having me around so he went out of his way to see me and eventually confessed he was in love with me. He laughed when he heard that I stopped seeing him because of Arthur-san."

"Really? What did Arthur say aru?" Yao asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Arthur-san found a boyfriend and moved on. Yao, tell me-What is the purpose of these questions?" Kiku asked in confusion.

This time Yao was taken by surprise- although he really should have been expecting that. Yao dropped his head and looked down at his lap, cuddling his stuffed panda for support. - For a guy who could really hold his own, he could also be very childish.

"Um, I have a boyfriend aru." He stated awkwardly, worried that his brother might get defensive.

"So, what is the problem?" Kiku asked.

Yao explain about Ivan's sister and the deal she had negotiated. Red-faced, he looked at his brother. "I don't know what to do." He whispered.

* * *

Ivan lay on his bed, a small book in his large hand, humming the tune to a Russian folk song that his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. He had finished all of his homework, done his chores and helped his older sister with some things. Now it was 8:15, and he was relaxing on his bed, in a very good mood from his very good day. He reached over to turn the page and roll over, to get comfortable again. A soft knock sounded at the door, which Ivan wanted to ignore but could not - he was raised better than that. Instead of moving, he decided just to call out.

"Who is it?" He asked, not bothering to roll over and face the door.

"It's me," a soft voice whispered.

Ivan paled slightly at the voice, not in the mood for any of his younger sister's games, but he decided that she might need his help with something... normal. So he swung his legs off the bed, and stood.

Upon opening the door he was pounced upon by a sobbing Natalia. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, crying loudly into his shoulder. Ivan was very worried as of now, his sister was a very fierce character and did not usually let much upset her. So to see her upset like this was very upsetting for the big Russian.

"Sistser, whatever is the matter?" He asked, rubbing small circles into her back soothingly.

She hiccuped and sniffed for a long while before she could form sentences, but eventually when she got her breath back, she was able to talk.

"Yao- he said really mean things to me! S-said that you h-hated me. You don't hate me do you brother? H-he said you were going to leave me! You're my big brother! Please don't leave me!" She pleaded and sobbed, appearing to be hysterical. Ivan pushed her towards the bed, unaware of the smirk on her face. He sat down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her close and offering some support. Natalia cuddled into his side, still sniffing and sobbing slightly.

"When did Yao say these things?" Ivan asked after some consideration. He petted her hair softly while waiting for her to answer.

"Earlier, when he was waiting to be picked up! He said you hate me! And that you only put up with me because no one else would take me after our parents died!" She wailed into his arm, nudging closer, careful not to alert him to anything she might be plotting.

"That is not true, sister." Ivan patted his sister still, thinking over her words.

_'I didn't mention to Yao about our parents, and Yao wouldn't say such vile things to my sister. I'll have to talk to him._' He thought to himself.

Ivan quickly caught onto Natalia's plan to get attention from him, and decided it would be best to settle things very quickly. He stood quickly and moved towards the door, Natalia still sitting on the bed smirking like she had 'won'. The Russian exited the room and quickly descended the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen kettle.

Natalia sat on his bed smirking, thinking she was about to win and that Ivan might have gone to retrieve some 'supplies'. She stood up and slid off the cardigan she was wearing, draping it over the back of the desk chair. She moved her hands up to her buttons on her dress, but quickly decided she would leave that to Ivan and she moved to sit back down again.

Ivan re-entered the room holding a mug of hot chocolate, a bag of crisps, a large cushion, and a DVD. He used The cushion to hide his smirk as he set the things down on the desk, trying not to laugh at his sister's expression.

Handing her the mug of hot chocolate, he patted her shoulder. "Hot chocolate is good for any upset. I also though we could watch a film together, and then you can go to bed feeling more refreshed. Yes?" He smiled sweetly at her before turning and popping the DVD into the DVD player.

"Um, yes brother. Just give me a minute," she whispered and stood up to leave, grabbing her discarded cardigan on the way out.

_'Damn, that was supposed to work. Well you haven't won yet, Yao.'_ She glared into the bathroom mirror as she began thinking of a new plan.

* * *

**AN: **Again, I am really sorry for the late update. I can't promise that it will be on time next week either, because the internet hasn't been very good because of the storm. My apologies.


End file.
